


Meeting the Doomsday Pup

by RebelMK94, wizard0209



Series: Dollys winding road to the heart [4]
Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelMK94/pseuds/RebelMK94, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizard0209/pseuds/wizard0209
Summary: Dimentio bumps into Dante and they head to the attic to hang out for a while and play video games together which leads to Dolly finding out something about her brother she never knew
Series: Dollys winding road to the heart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1363156
Kudos: 7





	Meeting the Doomsday Pup

Dante had been very anxious, the loud crowded house would often mess with his anxiety and cause him to have a panic attack. Deepak did his best to help the goth remain calm, but normally he'd just go to Fergus.

Dimentio had been walking around the house for twenty minutes now looking for somewhere quiet while Dolly was busy doing who knows what when he bumped into Dante as he wasn't looking where he was going "oh sorry didn't see you there" he said.

"Waah! The apocalypse ha- Oh, hey Dolly's friend," Dante said tapping his paws together with an awkward stare. Shaking nervously as was usual in the crowded house, he wanted to go out but Dolly told him he was gonna stay inside and help watch the pups for a change.

"Jeez you seem in worse shape then even I am, let me guess? you don't like crowds either? I was on my way to see if I could get away from everyone in the attic if you want to come with, I'm Dimetio" Dimentio said just trying to be nice.

"Not a big fan, actually since I don't see Dylan or Dolly I can sneak off to the attic as well. Let's go, I'm Dante," Dante replied as he made his way to the attic, he practically lived up there when he could get away with it.

Once they were up there Dimentio notice how much quieter it was up there "wow this is really nice, I'll have to remember this safe haven from all the commotion exists" he said looking around the place.

"Yep, I practically live up here when Dylan and Dolly aren't making me help them around the house or hanging out with a friend of mine. Why I'm more comfortable with a fox then my own family I'll never know," Dante said he sat down on a dog-sized bean bag chair.

"You mean Fergus? Dolly has told me a bit about him, haven't met him myself yet so I won't make up my mind about him just yet is all I'll say" Dimentio said as he saw a box labeled old video game "oh cool do these still work?"

"Actually, they do. I found them up here one day and tried them out, granted Dylan has newer games but I'm trying to avoid him and Dolly for today," Dante said, as set up the old game console.

"Nice, I love video games both old and new, it's just something about it that makes it always be fun for me," Dimentio said looking through all the games while Dante took care of that.

"Same here, I like playing older games a lot. I also love horror stuff, and I can't tell you how many times Dolly and I have argued about that," Dante said and rolled his eyes as he finished setting it up.

"I don't see what the problem would be, as long as you weren't playing them somewhere where your younger siblings could see that is," Dimentio said grabbing the copy of Super Mario Bros 3 he found and walked over to Dante and put the game in.

"Um... Well... I might have once... or more..." Dante said and scratched his head awkwardly. He really couldn't argue that his sister had good reason to get on his case for several of his antics.

"Well there's your problem," Dimentio said handing him a controller "you can be player one, I like Luigi better anyway".

"Fine by me, Dolly has been getting after me about being more responsible as well lately," Dante said as he began to play the first stage.

"Well she probably does need all the help she can get, I have yet to see this house not in complete chaos," Dimentio said as he sat down and watched him play "but has she ever stopped to ask why you're a nervous wreck all the time?"

"Well... Let's just say she doesn't have to... I'm her biological brother, while Dylan's our stepbrother. I understand she wants me to be more responsible, and she's always there for me, but like all siblings, we do have our disagreements," Dante said, smiling as thought about Dolly but died in the game as he got distracted.

Dimentio nodded at that as he picked up his controller and started playing now and said "I get it, kind of, I don't have any siblings myself so I'm only guessing what it's like, but it seems nice".

"Ah, I won't say your missing much but at the same time Dolly might as well be one of my best friends," Dante said as he watched Dimentio play.

Dimentio nodded at that and kept playing and was taking his time through the level trying his best not to die "I'm a little rusty at this game, haven't played it since I was a little pup I think".

"Same here, Dolly and I used to be so competitive when we'd play together," Dante said and chuckled a bit.

Dimentio laughed as well which made his slip into a pit and die "shit, oh well your turn I guess".

"Hehe, alright then," Dante said and got to playing, he'd missed the days of him and Dolly hanging out and just having fun together, but Dolly was always busy now and if he wasn't up to his usual antics he'd be going to gigs with the canal crew.

Dimentio watched him play not sure what to say at the moment and got thinking about what it would have been like if he had an older or younger sibling growing up.

It was good while of them playing with each other and soon enough they could hear Dolly. "Dante, I know you're up here I told you I wa- Oh, hey Dimentio," Dolly said and smiled, she was patient with Dante and tried her best to help him.

"Oh... er, hey Dolly, Sh-!" Dante said accidentally falling off a cliff before being shushed by Dolly, who was always onto him about swearing around the pups.

"Hey Dolly, me and Dante were just hanging out, I hope you don't mind," Dimentio said laughing a bit getting ready to take his turn.

"No, no it's fine. He needs work on making friends, besides I think I'll let him get away with it for today. But, it does mean you won't get to see that poodle tomorrow unless you finish your chores first," Dolly teased Dante, who blushed a bit at that.

Dimentio laughed a bit as he played "Thanks Dolly, want to watch? we're close to clearing world one".

"Of course, it'll be fun," Dolly said and sat in between them, smiling as she watched them play.

"We've been up here chatting a bit, overall it was nice," Dante said as he focused on the game.

"Yeah it has, I've had a lot of fun with him, Dolly," Dimentio said as he made his way through the level that leads up to the boss fight of world one.

"Yeah, he's a great guy when he isn't a nervous wreck. But, I love him even when he's a headache," Dolly said and hugged Dante as he hid face bashfully, though still smiled as his sister hugged him.

Dimentio fake a smile as he got to the boss, he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of their bond and really wished he had at least one sibling at that moment. He tried not to think about that as he fought the boss albeit a bit distracted.

"Anyway, I'll let you two focus on your game," Dolly said stepping back and smiling as she watched.

Dimentio got two hits in but before he could get the third he slipped and ran right into him "crud, your turn Dante" he said trying not to swear in front of Dolly.

"Alright, let's if I can beat him," Dante said as he started to fight the boss. He seemed to start out well and the system suddenly shut down, causing Dante to groan. "Oh dog, don't tell me it's finally broke down," Dante said and made his way over to look at the system.

"I really hope not, it would be such a shame" Dimentio getting up and went to see if he could help somehow.

"Yeah, considering this is It'd be hard to fix," Dante said as he looked the console over and Dolly went over to help.

Dimentio looked it over as well not having much luck seeing what was wrong "well I have one at my house, my parents don't want me moving it but you guys can come over if you want to play it if this one really has kicked the bucket" he offered feeling bad for them.

"Alright, that would be fun. Guess that'll be it for today, and I'll get to work on chores," Dante said and groaned a little.

Dolly just giggled at that. "Alright, bro. By the way, Fergus said to meet him at the park tomorrow," Dolly replied and Dante nodded happily at that.

"Thanks for letting me know, sis," Dante said and headed off, leaving Dolly and Dimentio alone.

"I should really meet this Fergus guy some time, not only is he your friend but Dante seems to really like him," Dimentio said with a wink.

"Yeah, he's a good friend and Dante's really warmed up to... Wait... You mean he likes Fergus in that way... No, I would have noticed it by now surely... I mean he's my own brother..." Dolly said, more miffed that she didn't notice her brother being excited when talking about Fergus before.

"Let's just say him saying 'Why I'm more comfortable with a fox then my own family I'll never know' was personally my first clue and leave it at that, don't worry Dolly sometimes we all miss the obvious" Dimentio said chuckling.

"Ah well, I'll talk with him later. He's my brother and should comfortable with himself around me," Dolly said smiled, giggling a bit as well.

"Alright cool, I'm reasonably sure about this but I could be wrong, we both know how that goes," Dimentio said laughing a bit at that "what do you want to do today though Dolly?"

"Well, we can hang out the park, or just chat up here doesn't matter to me," Dolly said and smiled.

"I'm good with chatting up here honestly, it's actually pretty cozy," Dimentio said and laid down.

"Yep, the attic has an odd relaxation feel to it," Dolly said and hesitantly laid beside him. She left some space between them, wanting to respect Dimentio's personal space.

The two of them talked for a few hours losing track of time and had tons of fun until Dimentio eventually had to go home.

After Dimentio left, Dolly went to find Dante and wanted to talk with him in private. She was a bit concerned as well, wondering why Dante never said anything to her.

Dante was just getting done with his chores for today and was excited to hang out with Fergus tomorrow when he saw Dolly coming his way "hey Dolly Dimentio go home?"

"Yes, Dante he did. Dante can we talk in private, I have a question for you and don't want you to feel embarrassed," Dolly said, her gentle and soft voice conveying concern for him.

Dante picked up on he Dolly was feeling right away and said "sure Dolly let's go" he then turns around and started walking to the closest room he knew would be empty wondering what this was all about.

"Dante, you know you can tell me anything right?" Dolly said as they entered the room and she went over to hug Dante.

Dante hugged her back and immediately knew what this was about now and said "I know Dolly, it's just, I'm still working things out myself right now".

"I understand, you can talk to me about it if you want," Dolly said and smiled, stroking her brother's fur.

"I just, I don't know Dolly, Fergus has made me feel things I've never felt for a guy before," Dante said looking at the ground thinking things over before he continued, "I think I might be bi Dolly..."

"I see, nothing wrong with that. If Dimentio hadn't pointed out how you talk about Fergus, I wouldn't have asked," Dolly said and hugged Dante tightly.

"I guess I owe him a thank you then, I've wanted to talk to you about this for a while it's just... I was too nervous" Dante said hugging her back just as tight.

"Hehe, I understand Dante. So, Fergus is the first guy you've had feelings for?" Dolly asked, a bit curious.

"Yeah he is, I've had plenty of crushes on girls growing up but Fergus is the first guy to make my heart sing," Dante said blushing hard at this point.

"Oh, I see. Well, I guess just talk with him about it and see what happens," Dolly suggested, she wasn't sure Fergus was gay but considering how clueless she'd been on two occasions she figured she'd wait and see.

"Alright sis will do, it'll be better than just dancing around the issue for months I guess," Dante said laughing at that "I'll be sure to let you know how it went either way".

"Alright, I'm here for you no matter what," Dolly said and smiled, releasing him from her embrace.

"Thanks, Dolly, it means a lot," Dante said smiling at her thinking about how and when he should tell Fergus how he feels.

"Also, sorry about teasing you about Portia if it made you uncomfortable," Dolly said apologetically.

"Oh it's fine Dolly, I actually kind of did have a crush on her a few years ago but then I found out what she does when she has feelings for you back, that made me lose interest real fast," Dante said laughing at the memory.

"Haha, I know what you mean. Dylan learned that the hard way," Dolly said laughing a little as she recalled that, she could find humorous but had to admit being a bit worried for Dylan.

"Yeah he did, I may or may not have helped with him learning that but to be fair I thought he'd lose interest as I did after that but..." Dante said more than a bit worried himself for his brother.

"Yeah, I mean he has so many other options," Dolly said with a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I mean girls seem to just flock to him for some reason, guys too honestly," Dante said laughing before he realized he might have hit a sore spot with Dolly.

"Yeah, even I'll admit when we first met I thought he was cute in a dorkish kind of way..." Dolly said a bit flustered by that admission.

"Huh, makes me wonder what could have happened if you two had gotten to know each other better before mom and dad had gotten married," Dante said with an unusual knowing tone "but oh well no point thinking about could have beens I guess".

"Yeah, could have been interesting, ah well," Dolly said and laughed a bit.

Dante shrugged and said: "anyways I'll see you around Dolly, I'm glad we had this talk but it's getting late, and I should get to bed so I can make sure I can hang out with Fergus tomorrow".

"Now that I think about it, Fergus has been wanting to hang out with you quite a lot lately, anyway night bro," Dolly said and waved as she left.

Dante waved back as he left silently thanking her for giving him a bit of hope that Fergus might feel the same way.


End file.
